


lust-stained fingertips

by icemakestars



Series: •Tumblr Prompts NSFW• [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fantasy, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, MONSTER FUCKER, Masturbation, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-23 01:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18539092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: A collection of smut drabbles and requests.Request here or from gaymirajane on tumblr.





	1. Lucy x Lisanna

Lisanna was folded over, ass in the air, moans captured like sweat in the sheets below her, and when Lucy dove deeper, harder, she felt it hit in her in all the right places. The blonde pressed her body over Lisanna’s, breasts rubbing gently against pale skin, and it warm, the space between them, almost as warm as Lucy’s lips, carving their path down Lisanna’s spine, leaving purple bruises as stepping stones in their wake.

How they ended up here was unclear, and confused, but it was good, in a way; neither woman would trade it, would wish for anything other than the feeling of each other’s skin and spit and sweat. Lisanna moaned, a keen starting low in her throat, and Lucy smiled against the bottom of her spine, spreading the two fingers inside Lisanna out until the other woman’s thighs were feeble and useless beneath her.

“Are you nearly there?” Lucy asked, but the answer was clear as Lisanna fell between her touch like sand, losing herself completely to the pleasure.

The white-haired woman hummed her response, and Lucy sped up until they were both panting, and Lisanna was thrusting back to meet her movements with urgency. Lucy wrapped her arm around Lisanna’s middle to steady to the younger woman until she came hard against the blonde’s fingers. They both collapsed, and Lucy fell on top of Lisanna’s back, exhaling hard, until Lisanna rolled over and smirked,

“Your turn now, Luce.”


	2. Erza x Mirajane (solo masturbation)

The sheets were too warm and clung uncomfortably to Erza’s skin, so she kicked them off, onto the floor. Her knees bent then, one hand gripping the bed behind her and the other dipping between her thighs as she moaned, knowing how to make her body feel good but taking her time with it, anyway.

Maybe there was something wrong with her, always had been, but there was something about the darkness that seduced Erza, that made her dripping and desperate until she had to steal away and lock her bedroom door.

Now there were two fingers pushing inside of her and a thumb which brushed her clit with every inward thrust, and if Erza just closed her eyes and relaxed the hand pleasuring her was not her own, belonged to someone else entirely.

“Mira...” Erza whispered to herself, brain clouding with memories of wispy white hair and eyes like burnt charcoal. The demon inside Mirajane called to Erza, and the redhead craved her, longed to be held by the creature of the night, and when she came over her own fingers it was that thought that pushed her there.

There was no comfort in this insanity, but Erza had longed since given up on her chance in heaven; now she was fully prepared to bask in hell.


	3. Freed x Bickslow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Aki <3

Bickslow was hot, and wet, and everywhere Freed looked and smelt and touched. His fingers twisted into the blankets, face contorting as Bickslow’s tongue trailed from his shoulder to the shell of his ear, pushing back the long green strands as he went. 

“You’re always so precise with your words, Freed. It’s very important to you.” 

“Hmmm.” Freed moaned, mouth closed and eyes screwed shut. Bickslow’s middle finger pushed inside Freed, joining the other digit which had been stretching him out, and it sent a delicious fire licking up his spine. 

Bickslow pulled his fingers apart, testing Freed, and the other man could feel the smirked which pressed against his sweat-slick neck. 

“So why don’t you tell me what you want?” Bickslow pulled Freed’s hair into a tight fist and scissored his fingers, and it was almost too much for Freed. But still he steeled his muscles and let out a small cry. 

He paused, allowed himself a moment to gather his thoughts, before speaking clearly and without fault,

“I want you to fuck me.” Freed said, and Bickslow laughed. He dragged his fingers out of Freed and fell forward, allowing the other man to feel the full weight of his body. Despite it all, Freed felt safe; wanted. 

Bickslow trailed a sharp nail down his spine,

“I’m sure that can be arranged.” 


	4. Laxus x Bickslow x Freed

 

The lace was bright magenta, offensive to the eye and yet equally as erotic when contrasted with Bickslow’s tanned skin. Freed ran his finger over it, a feather-light touch, and then grabbed a handful of the flesh underneath. Bickslow moaned, ground his hips against the tip of Freed’s cock, trying to slip the first few inches inside. Freed smirked, focused a hard grip on the pastel pink stockings which were were attached the the lace underwear, and slipped the briefs aside, exposing the other man’s hole. He had prepped earlier, before he had turned up at Freed’s house in lingerie, so all Freed had to do was to slowly push inside.

Bickslow was whining, the vibrations travelling up Laxus’ erect member, stuffed into his mouth. The blond had a tight grip on Bickslow’s head, and now Freed was claiming his ass; the sensations were overwhelming, and Bickslow trembled, letting his body go limp as he was used to pleasure others. Freed reached around and grabbed Bickslow’s cock through the lace, rubbing in circles, not giving it the full attention it needed.

“Fuck.” Laxus hissed, leaning forward, and Freed met him halfway. Their lips were frantic, hips matching the pace as they both thrust into Bickslow, and the man between them convulsed. Freed felt his hand heat up with an unmistakable stickiness, and he pulled away from Laxus’ mouth.

“Do you like being used, Bickslow?”

He could not nod, so instead he hummed, lapping his tongue over Laxus’ cock and gyrating against Freed’s hips. The green-haird man knew that he would not last much longer, not when Laxus gritted his teeth and spilled in Bicklow’s mouth. It was a glorious sight, one he had often fantasised about, and when his fingers gripped the pink lace framing Bickslow’s ass, Freed came hard.

This was not the most conventional arrangement, but Freed was not about to complain.


End file.
